


An Unfortunate Discovery

by Sumi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “You dragged me out here with the promise of discovering some ancient lost treasure and instead a village overrun with these things,” Nadine hissed. “So yes, it’s back to Frazer!”“Nadine, I think the word you were looking for is zombie,” Chloe corrected.





	An Unfortunate Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



Nadine kicked the corpse over the edge of the cliff and watched in disbelief as it shrieked all the way down to the bottom. She shot it over ten times, but it still kept trying to lunge and attack them. It was only when Chloe hacked it’s legs off that it stopped trying and just thrashed and wriggled around on the ground.

“Frazer, why the hell did you drag us out here again?” Nadine snapped, chest heaving with the effort it took to fight that thing.

Chloe turned to Nadine, chest also heaving with similar effort. “So we’re back to Frazer, now?”

The shift from Frazer to Chloe happened gradually over the past few months, but in certain instances, Nadine would revert back to calling Chloe by her last name. “You dragged me out here with the promise of discovering some ancient lost treasure and exciting adventure, but instead we find a village overrun with these bloody things so yes, it’s back to Frazer!”

“Nadine, I think the word you are looking for is zombie,” Chloe corrected. “Don’t be afraid to say it, love. The more you say it, the easier it gets.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Chloe an incredulous look. “Zombies? Really, Frazer?”

In reality, Nadine should be thanking Chloe for their escape. If not for Chloe’s haphazard driving, they never would’ve avoided the herd of things that weren’t zombies. Unlucky for them, a few still lingered on the outskirts of the land.

“Ross, I always lean towards the logical answer, but there is no other bloody explanation for what attacked us.”

Nadine smirked. “So we’re back to Ross then?”

“You refuse to accept the reality of the situation so, yes, it’s back to Ross,” Chloe retorted.

Nadine wiped the sweat running down her forehead on the sleeve of the cotton shirt “Zombies, ja?” Her tone was laced with obvious frustration and a hint of fear. Of course, Nadine would deny this if asked.

Chloe let out a sigh that mimicked the tone of Nadine’s. “It appears so, love.”

The reality that they were attacked by zombies seemed so farfetched. Nadine needed to instead just focus on finding a way her and Chloe would be able to survive this. “Any idea on how we’re going to get out of this one? I’m open to suggestions. As long as there are no Drakes involved in the plan.”

Even Nadine had to admit that during their attempt to find the tusk, Sam Drake proved to be useful at the time and Nadine begrudgingly thanked him for the help. However, given the history Nadine had with the drakes, she would be content to never work with one of them for as long as she breathed.

Chloe remained quiet for a few minutes. Her eyes surveying the landscape, before shifting back to Nadine. “Aren’t you a little bit curious about what happened to the people here?”

“When did you become an anthropologist?”

“Nadine, you can’t tell me you aren’t at all interested in finding out the circumstances here.”

She threw her hands up in their, trying to swallow the frustrated growl that threatened to escape. “I’d like to retain my humanity and not end up like one of those bloody things!”

Months ago, Chloe nearly threw her life away to foil that bastard’s plan. Nadine’s first thought was Chloe doing something like that again and this time, it wouldn’t be worth the risk. Whatever this was between them seemed important enough to not throw it away over exploring some zombie mystery.

“Oh love, I was joking,” Chloe murmured as she approached Nadine, gently grasping Nadine's hand with her own. “Let's get back in the car. I'll even let you drive.”

Nadine relaxed considerably at Chloe's words. After a quick look around, Nadine jogged to the car with Chloe close behind. “If we come across one of those things again, I'm gunning it.”

“Zombies,” Chloe corrected. “They're zombies.”

“Frazer, let me live in denial until we get out of this, ja?”


End file.
